Sweetheart Thoughts
by An Anime Fangirl
Summary: Death is a weird thing. One moment you're breathing, on the edge of being blasted by a Blast Burn and the next you're talking to the God of Death. And he can read you're mind. GirasolShipping - Glaceon x Giratina. Rated T for slight language.


Sweetheart Thoughts

Me : My mind has now left the building. This is a Giratina x Glaceon fic, also known as GirasolShipping! Curse these Pokémon for being so freaking epic!

Crystal (From my PMD story) : Well, it's not like we can control it.

Me : *Raises eyebrow* Girl, you're not in this.

Crystal : WHAT?

Giratina : Ladies, it's time to stop fighting over me and time to start the fic. Annie here doesn't own Pokémon, only the OC that is used here. And my lovable personality, of course.

* * *

- Sweetheart Thoughts -

- GirasolShipping -

- Giratina and Glaceon -

* * *

What the heck happened? I remember that Blast Burn, and then… this.

My body feels light, like it was a feather floating in the summer's light breeze. I could here wisps of words, haunting my mind like a forgotten lyric of a song.

I couldn't take it any longer. Curiosity killing me, I snapped open my eyes.

And, right in front of me… no way.

There is no way this is happening. Nope, I'm dreaming. That attack must have really took me out. Because, there is _no way_ my eyes are working correctly.

"Oh, but they are, Sweetheart. Trust me, you're not the first Pokémon to think that."

Holy Arceus…

"I'm sorry, Arceus isn't here. He hasn't been here in… oh, I say a few thousand years. Nothing too long, of course."

How the heck is he reading my mind?

"To answer your question Sweetheart, I'm a Legendary Pokémon. We have numerous abilities, such as; and might I add, my favorites, incineration with our thoughts and reading you simpleminded fools' thoughts. Not like there's much to read. And of course, my personal ability, passing of the _sinners_," He sneered at the word, "And making balance with, of course, The Original One. Also known as The God Pokémon, The Alpha Pokémon, The One, Him, The Creator, and a bunch of other names, including my favorite, the Holy Llama {1}. AKA, Arceus."

I blinked. My mind was in shock.

"Wait…" I finally said, trying out that my voice still worked. "Sinners? What sins have I done?"

"It's not what sins you _have_ done, it's the question of what you haven't done Sweetheart. I am surprised at what you have done in your life of ten years, fifty-one days, zero hours five minutes, and twenty-five seconds Darling. You stole, lied, cheated, and murdered with joy and glee. Way to go you!" he said in a fake, happy tone.

"Okay, so I did that. Why the heck would I be lying? I'm… I'm already…"

He helped me out. "Dead?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Shouldn't Arceus like, forgive what I have done?"

He laughed, a low, cold (but I couldn't feel it) chuckle. "You would think that, wouldn't you? But nope. Arceus only likes to have the beautiful people, the Mary and Gary-Sues of the world with him. I mean, look at the Council. Pretty much the pretty Legendaries."

"What about the others? Like Darkrai, Deoxys and Mewtwo? And you?"

"In order, Darkrai hates going there. He and the swan bitch Cresselia have never gotten along. Not like anyone sane could." He shrugged. "Deoxys… well, to be frank, Arceus hates him. He _is_ considered a Legendary, but Arceus hates anything he didn't create."

"What?"

"You heard right. Arceus didn't create Deoxys. He, well, basically created himself, without help from Arceus."

"What about Mewtwo?"

"About the same as Darkrai. Hates going to the Meetings. Not like I blame him or anything. The last time I heard he was around Kanto or Hoenn. He travels."

"And…"

"Me? Arceus hates me as well. He the light. The Creator. The Pokémon of the world, created everything with his mind. I'm his opposite. I'm destruction, death. I am in control the sinners, the ones that have strayed from Arceus and his ways. I have the Distortion World, where antimatter is made. You put regular matter and antimatter, and boom. You got a really cool explosion. We have never gotten along. And personally, I like it that way."

I sighed. I never took a good look at where I was. I have… well, staring at _him _and his intense ruby eyes and his body… Hey, don't look at me like that!

The land I was on was a smoky gray, the grass a coal black. Eons from Pokémon stepping on it was flatted it. The sky was a gaudy red, like the blood of Pokémon had tainted it. The clouds here were stormy-looking, like it could rain any minute. Yellowish-white lightning nets flashed through the air like Chimchars, leaping from cloud to cloud. The bitter black winds brought the sounds of torture, cries and of agony of staying here forevermore.

A world of chaos. Hell.

"It's nice, isn't it?" he said in a voice the dripped from the venom.

I rolled my midnight blue eyes. "Yup. I can feel the love in the air."

He and I chuckled together for a few seconds before I looked at his eyes that matched the color of the bloody sky.

"Anyway Sweetheart, I hope you like it here. It's fun here. You have no idea how many Pokémon had come here. After all Arceus only wants the best of the best, right?"

"Wait! Don't go!"

He laughed again, this time in mocking. "Oh Sweetheart, it's so cute how you went such a way from Arceus' Path, and then ask for me to stay. A Messenger of Him told me about you. How you were a part of a Trainer's team that she used you guys as mercies… what was the name again of her group? The Shadow Ice Sisters? And I heard from that little birdie that you were climbing your way to the top! You're Trainer… I believe her name was Sasha; she was proud of you! But… you screwed it up, mocking the Head of her team, a Typhlosion by the name of Scorch."

The sheer memory of Scorch's name made my heart flood with hatred. How _dare_ she not think I couldn't be a part of the team? She's been a pain in my ass since I saw her the first day. In retrospect, I should have evolved into Vaporeon, and not Glaceon, 'cause of the types. But it was too late. He continued on, and I knew he was going to talk about my death.

"She was pretty pissed you know. You two fought in one last epic fight, but she pulled a fast one on you. She held you down while she loaded up a Blast Burn. You used your Water Pulse, it _did _hurt her a lot. If you have used it earlier, you might have won and lived. But she used the move, and the heat was too much at such close quarters. Your Evermore Ice," I flinched at the words. "Yup, your Evermore Ice, the Ice that all Ice-types had melted away. You couldn't be saved. And you said—"

"'Don't try guys, I know already that Giratina is waiting my arrival. At least you know her weaknesses. Do the job I couldn't. See ya in hell.'" I quoted myself, remembering the words that escaped my mouth at the last moments of my life.

He nodded his gold-plated head. "Yeah. And you died. Arceus declared that you have left his path and went to mine. And all who leave his path must go to me, obviously. Well, here you are. Bye now. Enjoy your stay."

I sighed before asking this : "Why are you telling me this? Why did you come to me of all Pokémon?"

He chuckled his low laughed that was already staring to grow on me. "Because, Sweetheart, you're very hot for a Ice-type."

As Giratina flew off, I thought to myself this (and to him) as I started to take my first steps into Hell.

_Well, you're pretty smexy for a Ghost-type. _

Words rang in my head.

_It's part of the life of a Legendary Pokémon. You always got the girls falling for you. Including you, Sweetheart._

And I knew, in the back of mind, that he was right.

* * *

**{1} Oh COME ON PEOPLE! You got to say that Arceus does really look a llama. *Judgemented***

**Me - Oh Giratina, you are quickly becoming a favorite. You are such a obnoxious asshole.**

**Giratina - Why, thank you. **

**Me - *Hugs* You are so freaking epic!**

**Giratina - I know Annie. **

**Me - If you were anyone else, you would be laying in a pool of your own blood. But you're Giratina, so your basically awesome naturally. Anyway, pretty short, but it's a one-shot, so what did you expect? And I have really nothing to say.**

**Giratina - But, to review the story or I might find you. *Winks* **

**Me - *Pouts and thinks* Shouldn't that wink go to **_**me**_**?**


End file.
